Bella's Life in One Hundred Pictures
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: One hundred stories about the life of Bellatrix Lestrange. The days full of love, hate, and what drove her insane. Written for the 100 drabbles in 50 days contest at HPFC.
1. Love

**Love**

I have always had trouble with love, but today my troubles have only worsened. Today I woke up next to Lucius Malfoy; I woke up next to my brother-in-law. How this happened I couldn't tell you all I remember is being at the meeting last night and then having a couple of drinks in the parlor. Lucius of course was all worried with Narcissa being pregnant, he's afraid that the Order is going to kill her or something I try not to understand what the man thinks.

"Bellatrix you can't tell Narcissa you just can't." As he pulls out of his slumber and his gray eyes connect with mine I feel the guilt spread through me. He's not mine to play with he's Narcissa's and I know that. What's even worse is that he has to go home to her and she's pregnant, if she were to find out now I don't think Lucius would live.

"Believe me Lucius I won't say a word." I get up and pull on a robe. I move to the bathroom and stare into the mirror. What have I become, this monster that goes around ruling others. Yes I am pureblood and yes I am superior to others, but moving into bed with Lucius was crossing the line. Sleeping with the Dark Lord is fine, he is my master I must listen to him, but doing this to Cissy is a little insane. I feel the killer headache coming on and I make quick work going to the bathroom so I can just get my clothes on and leave this place. Riddle Manor is a nice place, but so much shit goes down here sometimes it's nice to get away. I walk out of the bathroom and Lucius is dressed.

"I'm sorry Lucius I was wrong." He looks at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"That coming from you Bellatrix is something I thought I would never hear." He grabs that silly cane of his, and apparates away. I lie back down on the bed, and stare at the ceiling. Last night was good and the guilt is seeping through me as I think that. How will I ever be able to face Cissy again after this? Rodolphus is much less then satisfactory and with the Dark Lord he often leaves me bleeding, but Lucius is the in between. He is gentle but also rough at the same time he's knows the limits, and isn't afraid to push them if needed be.

"Bellatrix, you're still here?" The Dark Lord enters the room and sits at the foot of the bed.

"Care to explain?" I just sigh he knows why I'm here. Even through my good occulmency he can see the scene from last night.

"No my lord I'll be out of your hairs in a minute." I get up and grab my clothes off the floor. I move back to the bathroom and quickly get changed. I look in the mirror again and turn away quickly. I hate looking at my face it is only the picture of a face with so much pain. I try not to love people, but it is just natural I can't help but love Lucius long blonde hair or Rodolphus' strong pointed jaw line. The Dark Lord though, what I love about him is that he owns everything and that includes his emotions. He knows not love and that can be the best thing because I feel helpless as a tear falls down my cheek. Love has caused this and love isn't good for me.


	2. Anger

**Anger**

"Bellatrix Black stop right now!" I pull myself off of Sirius and turn to my mother.

"But mum he was-"

"But mum nothing Bellatrix you do not harm your family." Sirius smiles at me sarcastically and I move for his neck, but mum stops me.

"Bellatrix to your room now I've had enough of your nonsense for today." I want to explode at my mother today, for some reason my anger level is reaching its peak quickly.

"Fine bitch" I shout walking out of the room. Mum trails me and whips me around.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that Bellatrix do you understand?" I stare into her green eyes and with malice spit back at her.

"No I don't mother, I'm going to my room now." I move quickly to the room and I know my mother standing back in awe. I'm a generally well behaved child, but something needed to be done I'm sick of having her on my back this summer. I walk up the grand staircase to the hall where the bedrooms are located.

"What's wrong Bella?" Andromeda looks up at me with her big brown eyes and I roll my eyes.

"Nothing" I continue past her and get to my room. I open the door and slam it shut my anger starting to boil over. I sit on my bed and tears form in my eyes. I'm so sick of everyones crap I come back from Hogwarts and they treat me like shit.

"BELLATRIX!" Oh shit that's dad. I hear his loud footsteps as he pounds up the stairs and I wipe my tears quickly with my sleeve so he won't see. He comes bursting through the door and his face is bright red which is never a good sign.

"What makes you think you can treat your cousin like that and then speak to your mother like that?" He grabs me but I move off the bed and back away.

"Stop daddy!" He looks back to my bed, and his eyes linger there. I follow is gaze and realize there is blood on the bed where I was just sitting. He looks back up at me and nodds.

"That would make sense, Druella!" I hear mum coming up the stairs and when she enters the room she looks at my bed.

"Oh Bella" she hugs me and I take a step back while her and dad talk. I put my head on my butt and feel the blood. I pull back my hand and look at the blood and it frightens me, what the hell is going on.

"Mum what's wrong with me?" She turns away from dad and looks me straight in the eye.

"You just got your period Bella."

"What's that?" Mum sighs and dad tries to leave the room, but mum pulls him back.

"When your older and you want to have children you will have sex." Daddy flinches pulling my attention away from mum, but he motions for mum to move on.

"Sex is when two people love each other very much they go to bed, and well they have sex." Mum looks to dad for approval and he nodds.

"So are you saying I can have sex with Rodolphus?" They look at me wide eyed and dad's face turns bright red again.

"No Bellatrix you must wait till you are married." I still don't understand al this, but I let mum go on.

"When you get your period your body is preparing you for having a baby, but without sex there is no baby." I nodd.

"Mum I want a baby though so what's the harm in having sex." Daddy looks like he's about to have a heart attack, and he finally says something.

"You could never take care of a child now Bellatrix you will not be having sex until your married are we clear." I nodd again and dad moves out of the room.

"Bella let's get you cleaned up." I walk with mum to the bathroom still confused to what their talking about, but I'll figure out eventually.

**Hope you are enjoying these so far. As you can see they are going to skip around a bit. Some will be humorous others will be more serious. Please review. :D**


	3. Broken

**Broken**

I sit on the floor broken, how could this be happening? My life is shattering in pieces around me and I seem to have no control over it. The Dark Lord's behavior lately has been good for no one. We've hit a slump, and nobody can seem to complete their missions except for me. I don't mean to sound conceited, but it seems whenever I get back from a mission there is always someone being tortured.

Last night it was Lucius who was punished only instead of him being tortured it was Narcissa. That's the problem the Dark Lord knows us too well now for any of us to get around anything.

"Feel the pain, Lucius" he had said as he tortured Narcissa. I remember Lucius trying his best not to cry as he watched her weep. The Dark Lord gave him warning that if he failed again there would be more consequences, and we both knew what he meant. I myself have no problem completing tasks for the Dark Lord. When he says kill I kill, when he says torture I torture, and when he says bring them to me I bring them to him. I don't understand why he must punish me. It seems that over the past couple of months I've squirmed underneath him trying to pull away, but somehow I never can. I suffered a broken collarbone from one of our sessions as he calls them. He quickly healed it, but somehow I will always have an internal scar there, something no one else can see, but something that will leave an impression on me forever.

Then there is Rodolphus. Rodolphus who has always loved me even when sometimes I don't give that love back. I will admit I've slept around and it was definitely uncalled for, but I never thought he would hit me. One slap across the face and I slid to the ground partly from shock and partly from the force he had used. He'd said he was sorry, but it was too late. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way.

Today was what broke me all the way, today was the day Narcissa told me she was pregnant. This normally wouldn't break someone, but considering the war right now this is the worst time possible for her to become pregnant. Lucius just couldn't keep it in his pants I guess. It was the things that happened afterwards that drove me overboard though. Narcissa of course announced that she was having the baby, her and Lucius were smiling the entire time that was of course until the Dark Lord shared his feelings.

"Why did you do this now? Couldn't you have waited until this war was over and we were in full control?" I saw Lucius eyes filled with pride have the life flow out of them quickly. Soon enough he was under the cruciatus curse, and Narcissa was rushing to his side. As the Dark Lord turned to Cissy I did something I never thought I could do I spoke up.

"Stop!" All the faces in the room turned to me, and the Dark Lord stared at me quite surprised.

"Bellatrix my chambers now!" I stood there for a minute looking at my sister, and I realized her eyes were full of yearning, a yearning for gratitude and forgiveness.

"NOW BELLATRIX!" I followed the Dark Lord into his bed chambers, and I looked at everyone around me. I could see the fear in there face and it scared me. As I entered the bed chamber the Dark Lord started to beat on me, and told me how worthless I was. I don't even want to recount what happened.

So here I lye on the floor of his bed chambers covered in blood, as Rodolphus picks me up I curl into his body. Everything is a haze as he carries me back to our home, and as the tears pour from his cheeks I know what he's thinking. _How did she get this broken?_


	4. Lust

**Lust**

I sit in the Slytherin common room staring at a book on potions. Even though Potions is my favorite subject I find myself slipping in and out of sleep as I try to read through the assigned chapter.

"Having some issues Bella?" Rabastan walks up to the sofa I'm sitting at and plops down next to me.

"Yes" I say yawning a little as I speak.

"Do you miss him?" He looks at me and I realize how different his brown eyes are from his brothers green, but I still see the family resemblance and it's sends a small stabbing pain into my heart.

"Yes I do." I don't know why, but as I look away from Rabastan tears form in my eyes. I've been able to survive this year so far without Rodolphus, but whenever Rabastan comes near me I want to cry. They look so much alike next time I feel this I'll just have to think of their eyes and how they are different.

"Bella he loves you, you have nothing to worry about." I nod as I stare into the fire. Rodolphus does care about me, but the real question is do I care for him as much as he does for me. I mean Rodolphus and I have been together for a long time, but I always thought it was a typical Hogwarts relationship. You date throughout Hogwarts and then when you leave you never see each other again. Last year I began to realize it was something more. The way he looks at me it's like I'm the only thing holding him to the Earth. I know it sounds tacky, but he's told me many times how much he cares about me, and how one day he's going to marry me. I used to laugh when he said that, but now as I look to my engagement ring I feel scared. He loves me so there is no issue there, but why is it right now as I sit her with his brother I am having the growing urge to kiss his own flesh and blood. I can feel the sexual tension in the room, and I close my Potions book a little more sharply then I intended.

"Good night Rabastan" I say abruptly ending our conversation. I get up and Rabastan stands as well.

"Let me walk you to bed." I nod and let him follow behind me, but when I reach my doorknob I turn around and his lips connect with mine. I'm tempted to pull away, to do the right thing, but I don't I just lean in for more.

"Bella I need you now."

"Yes" I say back caught up in the lust of the moment. This is something I've never had with Rodolphus this is something new for me, very rarely do I get an experience like this. We walk down to his dormitory, and just to our luck there is not a soul in sight. He locks the door, and I begin to loosen his belt buckle. As we move to the bed more clothes fly and soon we are on the bed kissing passionately. He moves himself into me and I let out a small moan. He feels so foreign inside me, so different from Rodolphus. He begins to thrust harder against me, and I feel myself coming faster then ever. Rodolphus was never this skilled. As I reach my climax I rake my nails against Rabastan's back cutting into his skin. I feel the blood trickle in my hands, and it feels good. After all Rabastan has now given me this lust, and another reason to question my relationship with Rodolphus.

**I'm going to change the rating from T to M just because I'm paranoid. Hope you enjoyed and please review. :D**


	5. Block

**Block**

I want to play with Cissy's blocks I'm quite envious of her. Even though I'm six I can't help, but want to steal those colorful blocks. The deep reds and brilliant blues they all seem to call to me. Come play with us Bellatrix we don't like your sister she chews on us. I'm foolish enough to listen to the blocks, and I creep downstairs to play with them.

"Bella you know mum wouldn't approve." I turn around and see Andy with her hands on her hips. She likes to be so bossy sometimes.

"It's none of your business what I play with. Besides their just blocks they're completely harmless." She just rolls her eyes and walks away. Who cares what she thinks because I really don't. I stack the blocks by color, then by shape, and then finally I just jumble them together so they form a sort of a rainbow.

"Bella what are you doing." I turn and see Cissy at the door her little pin curls look perfect; mum must have just done her hair.

"I'm playing what does it look like I'm doing." She gives me a glare, and then I see a little glimmer in her eyes.

"They are my blocks Bella" she whines, and then the tears comes. She lets out a wail, and I groan this isn't going to be pretty.

"Narcissa what's wrong?" That's mum and I hear her footsteps as she runs for Narcissa. It's always Cissy this, Cissy that, it truth Cissy is just a cry baby who happens to be pretty. Mum finally reaches the room and looks down at Cissy.

"What's wrong honey?" She gives me a side glance then looks up at mum.

"Bella is playing with my blocks." Mum turns and looks at me.

"Bellatrix why are you playing with your sister's blocks?" I look at her glaring, I'm sick of being the bad girl.

"I wanted to mum, that's why." She looks at me growing angrier by the minute.

"Don't get smart with me Bellatrix; now apologize to your sister." I look to the blocks, then to Cissy, then to mum. I'm not doing this anymore prissy Cissy can learn to get over me playing with her blocks.

"No mum, I think Cissy should learn to share."

"Bellatrix come on I don't have time for this today." Now mums starting to sound like Cissy.

"Mum I don't think it's fair that Cissy gets whatever she wants."

"Bellatrix don't speak like that, you get just as much as Cissy."

"No I don't mum"

"Don't whine Bellatrix now go to your room and when you can act your age come to me, and we'll talk."

"But mum" she is being so unfair. It's like I'm not even her child.

"Don't but mum me Bellatrix now off to your room." I stand my anger growing, I can't take Cissy's behavior anymore. Suddenly, a glass vase that's sitting on a table shatters. We all stare shocked at the sight, and I look at mum in fear. That was her favorite vase. For some reason though mum doesn't get mad. She actually smiles.

"Oh my god Cygnus!" she shouts and I hear dad running up the stairs. Great now I'm dead. Dad enters the room and looks at mum who points to the shattered vase.

"She didn't even touch it." Dad smiles with her, and now I'm really freaked out. Dad never smiles not even when Aunt Walburga goes home after a visit, and whenever she leaves it is always a happy time.

"Bella come here honey" dad says opening his arms me. I walk to him, and he gives me a big hug.

"I'm sorry Daddy I didn't mean too." He looks at me happiness in his eyes.

"I know Bella you just did magic." I stare back this is amazing me finally doing magic.

"I did magic?"

"Yes you did magic." I smile big and daddy hugs me even more. He turns back to mum who seems to have forgotten the entire block incident.

"How 'bout we get some ice cream?" Cissy looks up at mum shocked.

"Really mum" she asks "you mean it."

"Yes I mean it, this is a big deal." Mum gives me a big smile and dad stands patting down his robes.

"Narcissa how about you get Andromeda and we'll all go for ice cream." Cissy smiles and runs off.

"We're proud of you Bellatrix." Dad an mum both smile at me they are so proud of me, and I couldn't be happier.


	6. Broomstick

**Broomstick**

"Bella come on let's play." Ughh Rabastan can be such a whiner.

"No Rabby we're going to open presents soon." He groans, why he can't just behave like everyone else is beyond me. At least his brother has the decency to do as I say. Mum comes out of the house carrying a couple of packages and the rest of the guests are already out here.

"Ok are we ready for some presents?" I let out a squeal of delight. I love getting presents I mean what ten year old doesn't.

"Bella open the one from your father and I last." I groan mum can be so annoying sometimes. I grab the first present and tear off the wrapping paper. I open up the box and see a beautiful emerald dress. I look up at Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga who are both smiling.

"Thank you" I say and their eyes gleam even more. I really don't like dresses but mum and dad said to be polite to everyone and to say thank you as well. I move onto open the rest of the gifts until I get to mum and dads. I tear off the silver paper and reveal a Cleansweep broomstick. My eyes go wide and I can feel the smile spreading across my face.

"Do you like it Bella" dad asks.

"Yes I love it!" I stand up out of the chair and walk with my broom away from the party.

"Now Bella" mum chimes "remember to be very careful I don't want you falling and breaking something." I roll my eyes and turn back to her.

"Don't worry mum I don't plan on breaking anything on my birthday." She just smiles and I mount my broom. I kick off the ground and begin soaring through the air. It's like nothing I've ever experienced. The wind flies around me stinging my face, but the feeling of soaring over my house makes me feel so happy. It's nice to know that I'm above everyone else on a level that no one else at the moment can compare to. After flying around for a couple of minutes I fly down to the ground and dismount. Not one gift can compare to this broom, not even the chocolates from the Lestrange's. This gift gives me freedom, the freedom I've been so desperately wanting from my family.

"How do you like it Bella?" Andy asks as I come back to the party.

"It was wonderful." Andy just smiles, but I can see that she's is jealous of me. I'm the first to get a broom, I'm the first to do anything and this really tics her off. The party continues and eventually everyone leaves.

"Come on Bella let's go to bed now." I turn to mum and then turn to my broom.

"No Bella it's time for bed."

"But mum" I stop myself; I just sounded like Narcissa.

"Come on Bellatrix to bed now." I sigh and carry my broom into the house. I set it in the parlor next to the fireplace but it won't be there for long. If mum really thinks I'm going to stay in bed and not fly this broom she's got another think coming.

**Hope your enjoying this piece. I think I'm going to do a couple more drabbles with Bellatrix at this age. Reviews are love. :D**


	7. Muggle

**Muggle **

"Let's go to London for lunch today." Great more going out and showing how great we are. Dad is convinced that we should go out just to flaunt how good we are, but honestly it's just a hassle. Mum has to get Cissy and Andy ready because they can't get ready on their own. I sometimes have to help Cissy, but she's two and why should I have to? I have better things to do then help the little whine baby get dressed. She's taken over my life since she's been born, not only did I have to see where babies come from (an experience I would never like to see again) but I also had to listen to her cry every night. Dad was mad because she wasn't a boy and then he ordered me around more. I've always been the one to take on the weight of the family. Dad gives jobs to mum and then they are passed on to me. I'm stronger than Andy so I do her chores as well. Not only do I have to please mum and dad, but I have to protect Andy and Cissy as well.

"Bellatrix can you please get your dress on?" Mum runs down the hall as quickly as she came, and I want to cry. It's like nothing I do is right. I slide on my yellow dress and I want to rip it to shreads. Yellow is a terrible color I don't know why mum and dad make me wear it. I grab my small purse and walk out of my room. Mum is right at the door and she's holding Cissy in her arms.

"Come on Bellatrix." I groan and we walk downstairs to the fireplace. Dad is standing next to Andy fixing her dress, and when he sees me he smiles.

"It's nice to see Bella's finally joined us. Your going to take Andy and follow mum to the restaurant." I nod and mum goes into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" At that mum and Cissy are gone. I look to Andy whose gripping my hand tight.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, except for the filthy muggles." Andy looks up at me confused.

"Bella she doesn't know what a muggle is, would you care to explain?" I nod this is my chance to make dad happy for the day. I turn back to Andy and she looks up at me wit her big brown eyes.

"What's a muggle Bella?" I clear my throat and look to father. He nods, he trusts me to explain this to Andy.

"A muggle is someone who doesn't use magic." Andy's eyes grow wide with shock.

"Someone who doesn't use magic." I nod and continue.

"Yes someone who doesn't use magic, they are filthy human beings and you must stay away from them." She nods and looks me right in the eye.

"I will always stay away from muggles." It's like she's saying an oath, and I look back to dad for approval. He smiles at me and I take Andy's arm and we use to floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Hope you guys are enjoying this. I love to write from Bella's perspective child. She's such an insane character when she's older it's cool to see where she came from and how she got to be the way she is. I hope you enjoyed and please review. :D**


	8. Snake

**Snake**

I've always been found of snakes partly because I'm one myself. I know my way around and most of the time I can get what I want and not even be seen. Snakes are just like that; Slytherins are just like that. I've found that over my years at Hogwarts my fellow house mates can't be trusted. Even Rodolphus I still don't fully trust because I've seen how he's tricked other people. The first time I became a snake I was actually with Rodolphus. We were in the library; I was a first year and he was a second. We were young and foolish, but that's still the way we are today me a reckless sixth year and him a reckless seventh year. Back in the day though we were just starting to slither around and we often got caught.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" I had asked him as we walked through the empty corridor. He just nodded sternly and held his finger up to his mouth signaling me to shut up. After we walked a couple more minutes we finally reached our destination; Filch's office. We both knew that the angry old man would be out doing rounds at this time of night, so we decided to go and mess up his office. We focused mainly on throwing on papers around, but then I decided to be a little bit nastier. I pulled out my wand and started sending jets of water into the numerous files he had on people misbehaving.

"Look at this" Rodolphus whispered handing me a piece of paper. "It says that sixth year Arthur Weasley was caught doing the nasty with Molly Prewett in the charms room." I rolled my eyes and let out a snicker.

"Filthy blood traitors", Rodolphus nodded in agreement and we continued our fun until I heard a meow. Rodolphus heard it too and we both turned to the door and saw Mrs. Norris. Before we could even more to get out of the room Filch walked in the door with his lantern and gasped.

"What are you doing in here past your bed time?" I gulped I had always been a good girl; I'd never done anything wrong what would father say? Now whenever I do anything I don't care what father would think because normally it's for the good of the pureblood wizarding race. That night both Rodolphus and I received a weeks worth of detention mopping the floors of the great hall; house elf's work. It was quite humiliating, but then I remembered all the havoc I'd caused and the humiliation went away. I've now risen to be one of the head snakes I leader who teaches the beginners how to operate. The other day I actually took Lucius Malfoy on a trip to the trophy room to cause some damage. Of course being the perverted little twelve year old he is I caught him looking at my breasts and I cursed him to tomorrow. We succeeded in doing what we had came to do, and the whole school heard about the broken and vandalized trophies. Being a snake isn't hard, but you have to learn to stand alone because if you don't you'll only get eaten by one of your fellow species.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rodolphus asks as he enters the common room. I sigh and turn to the fireplace,

"Nothing I'm just remembering the time we broke into Filch's office my first year and your second." He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Yes we were quite bad ass back then." I smile, turn and kiss him. His tongue explores my mouth and as he does I realize sometimes being eaten by your fellow species isn't half bad.

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I'm being really stupid right now and I'm not focusing on this fic at all. I really like this though so you can most likely see more of this soon. Oh and please review. :D**


	9. Flower

**Flower**

Narcissa has always been the flower of our family. Small and delicate dad and mum have always spoiled her more than Andy and I. At first I really didn't care to much, I just got used to the idea that my sister got more than me and in the beginning years of my life that wasn't a bad thing. Then I started Hogwarts and the problems started to come. Every time I would write home to mum and dad about what was going on at school all they would have to say is that's great honey. If this wasn't bad enough they then went on to talk about Cissy for the rest of the letter. By the end of my first year my resentment had built up so much when I got back home for the summer I beat Cissy up. Off course dad took Cissy's side and I was grounded for two weeks. I didn't give a damn really I needed to burn off the steam that had been brewing for months. This continued all through our Hogwarts years and I fully understood after dad stood up for Cissy like that Andy and I would always be the dirt and Cissy the flower. I supported her, gave her a lot of advice, and when Lucius tried to use her let's just say I made it so he never hurt her again. She was and is my sister so I don't know why I'm finding it so hard to support her here when she needs it the most. Today Cissy gave birth to her son Draco. For some reason though I can't bring myself to hold the child because I'm afraid I might kill it.

"Bella come on" Cissy whines in her normal tone, "just hold him for a minute he'll love you." I shake my head no and sit in the chair next to her bed; it's where I have been poached for the last two days. I helped Cissy through this like I helped her with everything else; the finals, the boys, and every problem she's ever had. The only thing is now that she's gone through all this pain and had this child I can't seem to relate to her. I don't have a baby, but I've always wanted one.

"Bellatrix Narcissa is right you should hold the baby." Lucius comes in the room and takes his son out of Cissy's arms. "It would be good for you." I just shake my head no and look down.

"What is it Bella, do you not like kids?" I stand up tears threatening to brew out of my eyes.

"It's not that I don't like kids Cissy it's just I don't have one." At that I storm out of the room leaving them awestruck. I apparate home and begin to cry in the solitary prison of home. I've got to come to terms with what happened though, because Cissy is the flower and I am the dirt.

* * *

Later that day after I wallow a little more at home I apparate back to Malfoy Manor. When I walk in Cissy's room she smiles and hands me little Draco. I take him with open arms and he looks at me funny. He won't ever remember this moment, but I sure will. I've always been good with remembering things and meeting people for the first time is definitely one of them. When he starts to peck at my breast I hand him back to Cissy.

"I think he might be hungerey." Cissy chuckles and she pulls down her shirt and allows Draco to latch onto her breast. She looks up at me with her piercing blue eyes and her face gets quite serious.

"Thank you Bella for everything." I nod and walk out of the room. The flower is standing tall as the dirt manages to keep her steady.

**Sorry for the long update I've been wicked busy. I hope that you liked this and please review. I'm trying my hardest to update this fic, but I'm only human. Again please review and check out my main story Vice and Virtue.**


	10. Fight

**Fight**

Dad's never hit me before, he's never laid a hand on me, but that changed today. I came home from a party at Rodolphus' house drunk out of my mind. I climbed up the lattice work on the side of the house and stumbled into my room only to see my father sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been?" he stood asked quite worried. I was actually surprised by how concerned he was.

"No where dad I was just out." My words slurred together and his eyebrows rose. It took him a minute to comprehend where I was coming from and what I was doing, but in the end his face started to turn red.

"Are you drunk Bellatrix?" I gulped what was I supposed to do tell him flat out I was drunk, so instead I told a little white lie nothing really.

"No dad I'm not", but it was too obvious and I felt a hot slap across my face. I back up a little and felt my mouth where some blood started to slowly trickle.

"Don't lie to me girl were you with a boy?" I wiped the blood from my face still keeping my composure.

"No daddy it was just a party and I only had a few drinks." His face was nearing purple now and I knew this wasn't good; the last time daddy got this mad was when Aunt Walburga had Sirius. I think he was just mad because she had a boy and he didn't.

"Bellatrix I swear if you go parading the family name through the muck I will kill you myself." I nodded slowly. "And" he said nearly yelling "if I ever catch you in bed with a boy I swear you'll both be dead. I don't need any grandchildren yet Bellatrix and I swear if you ever get pregnant." He couldn't even finish is sentence, but for some reason I started to cry.

"Daddy how could you think I would ever sleep with someone?"

"Because I already have seen you with someone" he said quickly and left the room. That's when I stopped and froze; daddy had seen me with Rodolphus? I couldn't believe it we were so careful and when only had sex when my parents weren't home just to be safe. Then I remembered my birthday in January. It was a nice day and to surprise me Rodolphus blind folded me and took me out of the castle. He then told me we were going to apparate to my house to have a little fun. We apparated to my room and I made sure I locked the door, but I heard people downstairs; we shouldn't have done what we did. Dad must have seen me then and now I don't know what I can do with myself. Its one thing to break the rules and get away with it, but it's another to actually get caught in the act. I still can't believe this all happened last night, but I have to do something about it. I can't just wallow here in misery and expect something to happen. I stand up and walk down the elaborate marble staircase to dad's study. I stand outside the elaborate wood doors and look at the family crest carved into the wood. How could I have let this happen, how can I even look dad in the face now? I take a deep breath and push open the door. Dad's sitting at his desk, I see a bottle of vodka sitting nearby and I gulp. He only drinks that stuff when he's really upset.

"What is it Bellatrix?" he asks in not an annoyed tone, but more depressed almost a tone of disappointment.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I never meant to bring Rodolphus here." He nods and takes a long sip from his glass.

"When you were born I said I would never hit you, ever. Last night I broke that promise and I'm sorry." I nearly take a step back, dad, the Cygnus Black is apologizing to me.

"But" he says and I internally groan this is going to be bad, "Bellatrix you make it hard sometimes. I know you love your family and all and I know you love that boy, but I don't want to see you lose yourself because of us." I nod and look down.

"I won't dad I promise." He stands and walks over to me and hugs me. We part and I swear I see tears in his eyes.

"Now go and help your mother with something." I could tell he was upset so I let him be. We both still needed to recover from our fight and I am definitely his daughter in the sense that I don't want my loved ones to see my wounds.

**Ok I really loved writing this drabble, it was just so much fun for some reason. I really want reviews on this fic because I love writing it, but I need suggestions. Is Bella in character, or do I need to try to capture her better. Any feedback is welcome and I even take flames although I don't really appreciate them as much as a critique or piece of constructive criticism. Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed this drabble.**


End file.
